Missing Me McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: You think Sam and Andy only talked about the universe, names and being stupid when they were cuddling in those two hours?


**Author's Gentle Reminder** : I worked on some bits from the trailer for episode 2x12 and 2x13. Nothing major but just a few images. So if you don't want to know what's gonna happen, please stop reading. (I don't believe I just said that. Sigh)

**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Wouldn't you agree that for once, in the history of tv couples, the writers gave us what we really want? The right move, the right touch, the right lines, the right pose, the right camera angle, the right …. You know what I mean, if you had been re-watching Sam and Andy's much waited scene from episode 11 on YouTube till your eyes has a permanent glassy look. *puts on dark glasses*

I wouldn't want to change any of it but Andy said they have two hours to spare. So, it got me thinking what can be done in two hours. (*whisper* In other words how many 'rounds' can they have). Happy reading!

My special thanks and apologies to **jimi18, Sairs J, katesari, aolande1, nana-puddin, xxliveforever17xx, CytheraofNaxen and xangels creation** for your reviews and not personally thanking you. May I say sorry with this ff?

**Summary** : Sam and Andy talking in bed. I need your imagination for the rest.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything if Rookie Blue. But I own the right to imprint and etch the image of Sam and Andy's aftermath cuddle in my mind.

**xox**

"**S**ssammm….?"

"Hmmmmmp….?"

"You….you….you… are…..*gasp*….are….are…. "

"Huhmm?"

"Right…"

"Hmmmbout…?"

"Me …. missing … you."

"McNally… Sweetheart …?""

"Hmmmmm…?"

"That….is….mmmgood….mmmnice….but…..I'm …. busy….right..now. *groan* Talk.. later?"

"But ….Ssssammm…"

"What do I have to do to keep you quiet?"

"Kiss me?"

"Isn't that what's keeping me busy?"

"How about kissing me on my lips, Sam."

"Ah! Now THAT's a good plan."

_Later…._

"**Y**ou didn't get it, did you?"

"What?"

"My message."

"Your Pal caught me at the door and I had to leave all things behind."

"Oh. Right. All things."

"Hey."

"What?"

"You are here. That's all that matters."

"You fixed this?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I wouldn't fix you being here even if I could. We both know that this is stupid and wrong."

"Stupid?"

"Don't look like that. Come here. *kiss* Dangerous, risky, that's what I meant."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone back in there…"

"Shhh…shhhhhh…..Yeah you shouldn't have. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I might gonna get you hurt. You are right, this is stupid."

"Now that we both agreed that I'm right, are you gonna waste your time thinking about it?"

"I better go."

"Hey, hey, where are you going? Get back here."

"Sam you are crushing me."

"Sorry.*kiss* Better?"

"Mmmm-mmmm… I love it when you do that. This nose brushing thing that you do is so so so sexy. *kiss* Wait, didn't you want me to go?"

"You got me wrong.*kiss* What I meant was: We have less than two hours before you have to go, you're not gonna waste time thinking are you?"

"You wasted time taking my pants and boots off."

"It is my fault that you have such long delicious legs that's simply too irresistible to ignore?"

"That's right. You are a simple man. You see an opportunity comes along, you want it and you take it."

"This is your legs we are talking about McNally! They have been driving me crazy since you wrapped them around me during that blackout! You know how many cold showers I need when I even think about that night? Do you know how many kisses I need to cover them with from your toes to your.. Damn Andy, why are we still talking?"

"You wanna shut up and get busy?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

_Much later …._

"**W**hen did you leave me your message?"

"About an hour after we said goodnight and you left the barn."

"Ah!"

"What?"

"I hate to tell you: I told you so."

"What? My timing sucks?"

"That about covers it."

"Would you have stayed if you had received my call before Boyd got hold of you?"

"I think we would be making love in the cruiser right about now. It'll be kind of cramp but we just have to watch for the radio button. Wouldn't want the whole 15th to hear you screaming my name, would we?"

"SAM!"

"Hey! You asked!"

"Seriously Sam."

"*kiss* I would."

"Really?"

"I got your message Andy."

"How?"

"Boyd. He gave me my phone when we met up last week. He knows I need to check on Sarah."

"So, you would have stayed?"

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Something like, I wanna screw my plans and eat my good candies with you starting that night."

"The 'screw' part certainly got my attention. Hey! Watch where you hit me or our two hours will be over sooner than you know it!"

"You are so cute when you are funny."

"I don't do cute. Anyway, the part where you said you were coming over? That one killed me. I'm sorry. *kiss* You didn't sleep on my doorstep did you?"

"You are evil."

"Evil am I?"

"SAM! Not there! Sam please! SAM! SAM!"

"I now know how to make you scream McNally."

"SAM!"

"Tell me you miss me."

"I miss you. I really do. *kiss* You are still evil. But more of a sexy devil."

"I like the sound of that."

"You think this UC will take long?"

"I don't know. Since your message, I'm really beginning to wonder why I'm in this business in the first place."

"You wanted this. You've wanted this since the day I tackled you and tried to kiss you."

"Yeah. And today you tried again. *kiss* With much success. *kiss* Congratulations."

"Do I get a prize?"

"Yeah. Me."

_Much, much later…_

"**S**am?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"You need help with your UC."

"Listen here Officer Andy McNally. You are to stay out of this. It's too dangerous and I can't risk you getting hurt."

"May I know…"

"No. *kiss* I can't tell you ok? The less you know, the better. You know the drill."

"But Sam…"

"No Andy."

"Alright but you know my TO taught me to colour outside the box."

"Your TO? The awesome one?"

"That awesome *kiss* sexy *kiss* irresistible *kiss *heavenly delicious *kiss* one."

"I'm still not telling you."

"Sam….."

"That pout won't work either. I'm serious Andy."

"But…"

"After this, we can't take any more risk. You can't be seen here anymore."

"I'm missing you already."

"You don't know how hard this is for me, Sweetheart. But I need you safe."

"What if I decide to move to this part of the neighborhood? Change of jobs?"

"You are not gonna make it a prostitute. Owww!"

"We could say that we hook up after last night and…"

"Andy. No."

"Sam…"

"Come here. *kiss* We have very little time left, you want to spend it arguing?"

"No."

_Very much later…_

"**I** have to go now, don't I?"

"As much as I love you to stay, yeah."

"Ask me to stay."

"Stay..? No. Ask me to kiss you again? Yes. Hell yes!"

"I do that, and I'm gonna be really late."

"Say you were stuck in the shower. Plumbing problem."

"But I'm a terrible liar."

"You were in the shower. But unless you want anyone and everyone to know you are stuck with me in the shower doing things that has nothing to do with plumbing, I suggest you lie."

"Sam?"

"Hmmmwhat?"

"You look good in and out of uniform. Really good. Awesome."

"Thank you. If it makes you happy, I'll parade naked in front of you the next time we meet."

"Can't wait."

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of trouble. I won't be there to watch your back."

"Who will be watching your back?"

"I've got that covered. I mean it Andy, we can't take any more risk."

"Ok."

"I hate to say this Sweetheart, but I know you are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying about the way I feel about you Sam. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So you agree that the universe has a plan for us?"

"Right now, I believe that the universe wants you to get back to the station and do your job till I get back. Oh, in the meantime, don't forget to stay out of trouble."

"Is that your way of saying, you'll be thinking of me and can't wait to be with me again?"

"I knew we could read each other well. You have to go Andy."

"I know but you have to get your hands off my ass first."

"As soon as you get your hands off mine."

"I gonna miss you Sam"

"Me too Sweetheart."

"Watch your back."

"Always. And Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Serve, protect and I don't want to hear you getting dragged into Best's office and gets screamed at for half an hour."

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry you had to fill in the images of them writhing and moaning on your own. But I would love to hear your thoughts on their conversation. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
